Home Is Where the Peace Isn't
by ScarHeadRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione isn't always who she though she was. Not only is she just a witch, she's also from Asgard.Odin retrives her and takes her back to her rightful home. While she is there she meets his sons, Loki and Thor. While at Asgard, Frost Giants attack and Harry and Ron belive that Hermione is dead. Also, love is thrown into the mix. Hermione needs to choose a home. Which one is right?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hermione isn't always who she though she was. Not only is she just a witch, she's actually a Godess from Asgard. Odin retrives her and takes her back to her rightful home. While she is there, she meets his sons, Loki and Thor. While at Asgard, Frost Giants attack and Harry and Ron belive that Hermione is dead. Adding onto this, Loki and Hermione fall for eachother. Which home is Hermione to choose?

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclamer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Thor!

**Author's Note: **So this is what you all voted for an this is what you got! I had trouble coming up with the first chapter, but I decided this was good enough. I tried to make it longer.. Obviously that didn't happen :D

I hope you all like this story! I worked hard on it and I'm really excited to get this going! :) I should have a ThorXHermione story up soon.

Please be nice with reviews! I honestly worked hard on this so, yeah! Have a good week everyone! ~S.H.R.

* * *

"Hermione! Ginny! It's almost ten o' clock and it's about time the both of you get up!" Mrs. Weasley's voice called from downstairs. Hermione jumped when she heard her voice and sat up quickly. She knew too well how angry Molly would get if everyone in the house were not awake at a certain time.

Yawning, she kicked the blankets away from her and stood up from her bed. Glancing over, she noticed that Ginny was still asleep.

Hermione quietly tip toed over to her friend and lightly shook her. "Gin, it's time to get up."

Ginny pulled the blankets over her head and mumbled something along the lines of she didn't feel like it. Hermione then grasped the blankets that covered Ginny, and threw them off.

Ginny quickly sat up, announcing, "I'm up!" Hermione set the blankets back on her bed and made her way towards the dresser. She picked out a simple pair of Muggle jeans and a shirt.

Turning so her back was facing Ginny, she slipped out of her rose pink nightgown and into her clothes for the day. When she turned around, Ginny was fast asleep in her bed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and made her way to the bedside table. She picked up a golden necklace and was about to clasp it around her neck, until it slipped through her small fingers.

The necklace hit the floor and opened, causing her to lightly gasp. Bending down and picking it up, she noticed the her necklace was a locket. Turning it over to look in the inside, something was engraved in small letters.

_Hermione of Asgard~ _"Asgard?" She asked herself aloud. Clicking the locket back into one, she clipped it around her neck. She made a mental note to look through any books of hers that may tell her what Asgard was.

Hermione hopped down the stairs when Molly called her again and was greeted by Arthur Weasley, who was reading the Daily Prophet. It was no surprise that any other boy was awake.

"Good morning, dear." Ms. Weasley said cheerily, laying down a pancake on a plate. "Go on and eat. I'll wake the boys."

She started to pick up the plate that held the sausage when Molly yelled, "Fred, George! Harry and Ronald! Come on downstairs! Ginny, you too!"

Carefully placing the breakfast onto her plate, she turned towards Mr. Weasley. He flipped to the next page in the paper. "Is there anything new?" Hermione asked, taking a bite out of her pancake.

He merely shrugged. "Nothing too exciting. But there is an article that seems somewhat interesting." He said, passing the Prophet to her.

Scanning the pages, it mostly held information of the rebuilding of Hogwarts and the newest gossip. Arthur's finger pointed to an article that was on the bottom right hand side.

**_Mysterious Swirling Clouds and a Man in Armor? _**

_Reported yesterday, the clouds in the sky were spinning in a clockwise fassion. Then, a mysterious man wearing golden armor with an eyepatch over his right eye appeared! I interviewed several wizards and witches to see what they had to say on the manor._

_"I was coming back from taking my daughter shopping for robes when a loud swooshing noise was heard! A man then appeared out of no where! It was truly shocking." ~Brenda Jenk_

_"I was just working in the pub when I saw the all the clouds circuling the sky and a man appear. It was kinda weird." ~Kendrick Ross_

_After the scene, the man just walked away. Several witnesses assumed he was going somewhere important. Thankfully no Muggles saw this suprising event! Wonder how the Ministry would've covered it up if any did!_

_ Reporting to you from the Daily Prophet is yours truly, Rita Skeeter_

"Interesting, isn't it? The only thing I'm very curious about is how someone came from the clouds. In the pictures he doesn't exactly look like a wizard or a Muggle." Mr. Weasley said, while Hermione looked at the two moving photographs.

One of the photographs showed the clouds spinning in a circle in the sky. The second photograph showed the man they reported wearing golden armor and an eyepatch. He looked somewhat old.

"How odd." Hermione gave the Daily Prophet back to Mr. Weasley and thanked him for allowing her to look at it. She then moved into the living room to get her beaded bag. Several books were in there that could hopefully tell her what Asgard was.

She made her way out the front door and around to the back of the house. Hermione approached the tall oak tree in the backyard, it was the few places she could read while she visited the Burrow.

When she was close to the tree, she noticed a man walking towards her. Hermione stopped in her tracks and the man approached her. He looked exactly like the man who was in the photograph.

"Excuse me" he started. "are you Hermione Granger?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Hermione isn't always who she though she was. Not only is she just a witch, she's actually a goddess from Asgard. Odin retrieves her and takes her back to her rightful home. While she is there, she meets his sons, Loki and Thor. While at Asgard, Frost Giants attack and Harry and Ron belive that Hermione is dead. Adding onto this, Loki and Hermione fall for each other. Which home is Hermione to choose?

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Thor!

**Author's Note: **Guys! I updated! Woo! I think this story will be updated weekly instead of every five days like my other story. Sound good?

A poll is up! It's just asking if you read my author notes or not. So go over and check it out..!

Please, review! It means a lot and lets me know that you all would like to read more :) Love you all and have a fantastic week! ~S.H.R.

* * *

_Last time:_

_When she was close to the tree, she noticed a man walking towards her. Hermione stopped in her tracks and the man approached her. He looked exactly like the man who was in the photograph._

_"Excuse me" he started. "are you Hermione Granger?"_

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was as if all the breath from her body escaped from her body. Somehow, she managed to say yes.

A smile crept over the man's older features. He took her right hand and lightly kissed it. A small blush ran across her cheeks.

The man then looked her straight in the eyes when he spoke. "I am Odin, ruler of Asgard. I am here to take you back home with me."

"Home?" Hermione repeated. The man nodded. "Back to Asgard. Do you remember Asgard, Lady Hermione?" As much as she wanted to say yes, she had to be honest and say no.

"I'm sorry, I do not." Hermione shifted on her other foot while Odin gave a large sigh.

"Well, it was quite a long time ago. You weren't even a year old when I sent you down to this realm." Odin said, looking at the sky. He then looked back at her. "I have much to tell you about your past, but you must have trust in me. I shall take you back to Asgard and I can explain everything there to you."

Hermione was getting slightly annoyed that she didn't know what Asgard was or where it was. It seemed like a big influence in her life this morning.

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is Asgard? And why," She reached behind her neck and unclasped the necklace. "does this say Hermione of Asgard?"

Odin looked at the necklace and opened it. There was the engraving, _Hermione of Asgard_. He gave a small smile. She was still wearing the necklace...

"Asgard is a place full of loyal men and women. Asgard is a place of respect. The magic there is truely amazing." Hermione noticed that this was a strong subject for him. "And the necklace that you wear, it was given to you by you real parents in Asgard."

_Real parents in Asgard? _Hermione thought. "If you come back to Asgard with me, I can show you everything you have missed out on." She looked into his blue eyes. The look in his eyes were seriousness and full of pleading.

Hermione glanced at the Burrow. What would the Weasley's say if she just suddenly disappeared? What if he was serious and took her to where she 'belonged?'

Suddenly, Ron's voice came into her head. "_Gosh, 'Mione! Do something fun with your life! You're bloody twenty years old and yet you seem to not want to break lifes many rules!"_

She wouldn't admit it, but he was somwhat right. Hermione then agreed to go with Odin. "I will go with you but there is something that I need inside to get first."

Odin smiled. "I shall wait here until your return, Lady Hermione." She gave him a small smile and went back inside the Burrow. The Weasley parents were not in the kitchen. They possibly might have left in the flying car.

As she passed Ron's room, she heard Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all laughing at something the twins said. Hermione slipped into her and Ginny's room to see that her best friend was asleep in bed.

She snuck past Ginny and grabbed her beaded bag. She took her wand from the nightstand on her side of the room and slipped it into her bag.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment from the bag and grabbed a quill that sat on the table. She quickly scribbled a fast note.

_Dear Weasley's and Harry,_

_I am oh so sorry that I'm leaving so suddenly. I'm going on a bit of a 'adventure,' you can call it. Ron, you've always bug me for not doing something exciting, well here I am, Hermione Granger doing something so risky._

_I wish I could tell you where I'm going, but I'm not exactly sure either. All I know is that where I'm heading, my questions will be answered. That's all that matters, correct?_

_Oh, I love you all and I'm so sorry for leaving on a short notice. Look after Crooks for me, will you? Especially you, Fred and George. He seems to love you two the most._

_I hope to see you all soon. Yours truly, Hermione _

Hermione set the small letter of the stand and hoisted her bag on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Ginny." She murmured, softly closing the door.

She snuck out back to where Odin was there smiling. "Are you ready, Lady Hermione?"

Slowly, Hermione nodded. They locked elbows and she took a last glance at the Burrow as the world around her shifted.

* * *

**Please review! It means a lot and lets me know that you enjoy/don't enjoy this story :) Hope you all liked it. Don't forget to hop over and vote on my poll! See you all next update~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Hermione isn't always who she though she was. Not only is she just a witch, she's actually a goddess from Asgard. Odin retrieves her and takes her back to her rightful home. While she is there, she meets his sons, Loki and Thor. While at Asgard, Frost Giants attack and Harry and Ron belive that Hermione is dead. Adding onto this, Loki and Hermione fall for each other. Which home is Hermione to choose?

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Thor!

**Author's Note: **I feel like fanfiction is taking over my life! But that's ok because I love writing for you all :)

* * *

_Last time:_

_She snuck out back to where Odin was there smiling. "Are you ready, Lady Hermione?"_

_Slowly, Hermione nodded. They locked elbows and she took a last glance at the Burrow as the world around her shifted._

Somehow, Hermione must have closed her eyes because the place in front of her, absolutely had to be a dream. The place was gold and was very beautiful.

Odin removed his elbow from her's and simply said, "Follow me."

She followed close behind Odin. Only a few saw her, probably wondering who she was and what she was doing in Asgard. Hermione just shook them off and paid attention to where Odin was guiding her to.

He placed two, elderly hands on two large doors. They had delicate designs on each one. The doors swished open as he strode forward.

Hermione's eyes widened at the inside. A throne sat at the end of the room and many doors seemed to be linking to the room. She heard Odin lightly chuckle besides her.

"Frigga!" Odin then called. A woman rushed in quickly, a smile of her face. She had long, curly brown hair and wore a type of toga/dress. Her blue eyes shined with happiness when she saw them.

"Welcome back, Odin." She kissed him on the cheek and continued to smile. She then turned towards Hermione. "I can't belive it's you! Oh, you're so grown up and so beautiful!"

Frigga hugged Hermione, which she hesitantly returned. _Why did everyone else know who I am but I don't? _Hermione asked herself, her arms still wrapped around the woman.

"I'll help you get settled in." Frigga then turned towards her husband. "Odin, Loki and Thor are missing. Guards are already searching for them. Please," She placed a hand on his arm. "find them."

Odin nodded to his wife and opened the double doors with a large swoosh. Frigga grabbed Hermione's hand. "Come with me, Dear."

She led her down a few hallways and into a decent sized bed-chamber. The walls were gold and a bed sat against the wall. The room was also connected to a washroom.

"I know it's not like the other realm you lived in" Frigga started "but I hope this will be just as comfortable. Not many things from where you are from are here."

She then lead Hermione to the bed and sat her down. "How are you feeling, Hermione? I know you haven't had a chance to really express your feelings about this place. You've only just arrived!"

Hermione gave her a small smile. "Thank you, for your kindness. This place is wonderful. I do feel comfortable with the change of atmosphere. I-I'm just confused of why Odin had brought me here. He told me he would explain everything once I arrived."

Frigga placed a hand on her leg. "I know. I wish I could tell you, but it's not my place to. Odin will tell you everything once he finds his sons."

She wanted to ask who her sons were and how they disappeared, but Hermione decided against it.

That's when one of the doors creaked loudly open. Frigga stood and brought her up with her, grasping tightly onto her hand.

"Lady Frigga, Lady Hermione," A guard spoke smoothly, "Odin wishes both of your presences." Frigga tightened her grip of Hermione's hand and followed the guard out of her new bedchambers.

Hermione listened as her and Frigga's shoes clicked on the floor hurriedly. She was so confused by everything around her and wanted answers badly. She knew that she wouldn't get answers very soon, though.

The guard opened the doors for them, which Frigga spread through. Finally, they had reached here Odin was. Two young men stood by him with annoyed and angry expressions towards each other.

"Loki! Thor!" The woman besides Hermione exclaimed. She ran and hugged both of her sons happily. _Probably happy that they aren't dead. _Hermione thought to herself.

The two sons, Loki and Thor, talked to their mother. If Hermione knew how, this would've been a perfect time to escape...

Odin then cleared his throat loudly. "Loki and Thor," Odin walked to her side. "this is Hermione Granger."

* * *

**BABAM! Please review! It tells me if you like my story or not! I'm deciding about this chapter.. It's alright. Certainly not my favorite. Hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Hermione isn't always who she though she was. Not only is she just a witch, she's actually a goddess from Asgard. Odin retrieves her and takes her back to her rightful home. While she is there, she meets his sons, Loki and Thor. While at Asgard, Frost Giants attack and Harry and Ron belive that Hermione is dead. Adding onto this, Loki and Hermione fall for each other. Which home is Hermione to choose?

**Rating: **T for possible content

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or Thor!

**Author's Note: **I really don't have anything to say.. So enjoy! :) ~S.H.R.

* * *

_Last time:_

_The two sons, Loki and Thor, talked to their mother. If Hermione knew how, this would've been a perfect time to escape..._

_Odin then cleared his throat loudly. "Loki and Thor," Odin walked to her side. "this is Hermione Granger."_

The brother's both took a step forward. Thor, who had wavy golden hair, grabbed her right hand a lightly kissed it. A soft blush ran across her cheeks. The only time she had been kissed in the hand was from Viktor Krum at the Yule Ball.

He released it and Loki immideatly grabbed it, also kissing it. The blush still stayed on, even after the boys took a step back.

"Frigga, could you find something that Hermione could wear? I still need to talk to our sons." He sent a glare Thor and Loki's way. Loki crossed his arms across his chest while the grip on Thor's large hammer tightened.

Frigga nodded and grabbed Hermione's hand like before. Hermione looked back at the sons. Thor was focused on his father while Loki's eyes were on her. Blue clashed with brown.

Odin's wife then dragged her through the doors and into a different room. It looked similar to the bedroom she was to be, except the room was full with picture frames and things.

Frigga opened a wooden wardrobe while she sat on an empty chair. Hermione fiddled with her thumbs. She hoped Ginny got the note from the nightstand. If they didn't know she was gone somewhere... Well, the worst was unthinkable.

She started to hand Hermione a dress until the doors bursted open. A woman with long black hair who wore a type of armor stood there.

"Lady Frigga," she gave a bow. "Odin requests your presence. He instructed me to watch the new one until your return." The woman said, her arms clasped in front of her.

Frigga frantically nodded. "Thank you, Sif." She turned to Hermione and gave the dress to her. "Sif shall help you with everything that you need. I will return as soon as I can."

She quickly left the room and slamming the door behind her, causing Hermione to jump. Sif stepped forward and extended her hand.

"I'm Sif. I've heard little about you, but I'm certainly interested to hear more." She gave her a bit of a smile. Hermione stood and grasped the hand.

"I'm Hermione. I wish there was more I could tell you, but I don't know exactly what." They shook each other's hands and let go. Sif then grabbed a piece of a dress that she was holding.

"I can get you something else to wear. I can already tell that you're not a fan of dresses." Sif said, fully removing the dress from her grasp.

She let out a breath of relief. "Thank you. That would be bloody amazing." Sif chuckled and smiled.

The pair left Frigga and Odin's bedchambers. They went into a different room, where several wardrobes sat.

"Many women of Asgard come here to change several times a day. There is always new clothing here made by the finest tailors here." Sif said, looking through a wardrobe. Hermione finally heard her give an "Ah!" sound.

She handed her something that was very similar to what she was wearing. Hermione said thank you and turned around and changed into the new clothing.

The clothing felt like wizarding clothing that she had worn few times. It was made out of the same material the wizarding robes were.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, very much. I feel as if I fit in a bit more."

Sif returned the smile and clasped Hermione's back lightly. "Warriors of Asgard where clothing like this. I already know your some of your story, Hermione. I know that if your heart, soul, and mind, you are the bravest warrior."


End file.
